1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to heel brake systems on roller skates. More particularly, the present invention relates to those heel brake systems for skates in which the distance the brake pad is located above the ground may be varied from an extended position to a retracted position, or vice versa, by the skater.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heel brakes on roller skates are used for stopping when the skater extends the braking foot forward and rocks back the skate so that only the farthest back wheel of the skate and the brake pad of the heel brake behind that wheel are touching the ground. Toe brakes on roller skates are used for stopping when the skater places the braking foot rearward and rocks the skate forward so that only the front wheel of the skate and the brake pad on the toe brake in front of the front wheel are touching the ground. During normal skating, all wheels are touching the ground as the skate is kept parallel with the ground, but the brake pads of any toe or heel brakes is elevated at a predetermined distance above the ground.
The frictional force of a toe or heel brake is proportional to the downward force the skater is able to apply to the brake pad when touching the ground. For a heel brake, if the predetermined distance the brake pad is elevated above the ground is far, the skater has a harder time stopping since he or she must extend the braking foot further forward in order to rock the braking foot back enough for the brake pad to engage the ground. With the braking foot having to extend farther forward, less of the skater's weight is applied directly above the brake pad, thereby reducing the frictional force of the brake pad since a smaller downward force is applied between the brake pad and the ground. However, if the predetermined distance the brake pad of a heel brake is above the ground is small, the skater can go back on the braking foot only slightly before the brake is engaged. This is a disadvantage for in-line skates in which a skater may wish to rock back on the braking foot when doing certain maneuvers, such as hockey swoops.
U.S. Pat. No. 337,151 issued Mar. 2, 1886 to James B. Harris, Jr. discloses a roller skate have a heel brake located a predetermined distance above the surface of the ground.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,088,334 issued May 9, 1978 to Elmer E. Johnson discloses a braking system for a skateboard in which most of the weight of the rider is applied directly above the braking action.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,817,974 issued Apr. 4, 1989 to Robert L. Bergeron discloses a skate having a spring third wheel used during braking operations.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.